French Kiss
by Six
Summary: Ken is helping Davis study... Fluffy, fuzzy, all around happy Kensuke ficlet.


Kensuke, Daiken, whatever you want to call it just a little fuzzy ficlet that I wrote while studying history. Dedicated to Mista T because you're one of my bestest best friends and I love you in a totally non-sexual way. ; )

French Kiss  
By Six

"Oh I hate studying!" moaned Daisuke, rolling onto his back and shoving his history textbook as far away as he could get it. He didn't want to be anywhere near the pages of tedious text and uninteresting facts. If there was one thing he hated, it was definitely schoolwork.

"Oh come on," said Ken lightly, trying to make the situation easier on Daisuke, "Studying isn't so bad."

"You only say that because you are one of those super genius types who likes studying," complained Daisuke. He sat up, resting himself on his elbows and mock-glared at his violet-eyed companion.

Ken frowned slightly, his dark hair covering half his face. "Well that's why I'm here; to help you study."

Daisuke sighed. "Don't remind me"

"Come on, lets get to work," said Ken, pulling the book back towards him and situating it in his lap. He knew Daisuke could do all the work if properly motivated, but he just had to figure out how.

"Couldn't we be doing something a bit more fun?" asked Daisuke, wagging his eyebrows at his boyfriend suggestively. Ken responded by punching him on the arm softly and smiling cheekily.

"Well, we'll just have to make history fun!"

Daisuke's face fell at the thought of studying more about French history. His boyfriend was in his bedroom and damnit, they should have been making out!

"How can you make France fun? I don't even think they play soccer there!"

"Like this" spoke Ken, leaning over and kissing Daisuke. They pulled apart a minute later, leaving one slightly surprised and the other mostly happy.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed the cinnamon-haired boy, leaning towards Ken, but moments later he was shoved away.

"You want it, you've got to earn it," said Ken, smiling as he held up the offensive textbook. Staring open-mouthed, Daisuke finally reached for his history book. He pulled it into his lap and flipped through the pages until he got to the section on France: the long, boring section of French history.

"Fine. I'll earn it, but I'm not going to be happy about it!" Daisuke pouted, staring down at the book. School just wasn't interesting to him. He could never get himself to feel up to doing any of it.

"Ok, Dai, this is how it works: you read the pages, I ask the questions. For every question you get right, you get a reward. Sound ok to you?"

Daisuke smiled sweetly at Ken, "For you I would walk to the end of the earth, grab the stars, capture a rainbow!"

"You're not getting out of it," stated Ken flatly.

His friend scowled slightly before sighing and beginning to read the pages. A few hours later they had covered from the Hundred Years' War all the way to the after effects of Napoleon and from the happy smirks on both of their faces, you could tell that Daisuke was getting a lot of questions right.

"Who was Robespierre?" questioned Ken.

"Uh that dude the head of the Convention of Public Safety!" answered Daisuke, looking up at his study partner uncertainly.

"Committee of Public Safety, but close enough," said Ken as he leaned down and kissed the seated brunette on the cheek. Daisuke sat at attention, ready for the next question.

"Why did Napoleon start the Continental System?"

"I know this one! He wanted to ruin Britain!" exclaimed Daisuke excitedly.

Ken smiled. "Correct!" He leaned back down and kissed his friend again, but this time on the lips. Daisuke smiled in return.

"Ok, this is going to be the last one, so I'd better make it hard," declared Ken, looking down at the study notes. Daisuke stopped smiling, preparing himself for a really hard question. Ken sat down on the bed next to his companion.

"How did conservatism, liberalism, and nationalism grow out of the Enlightenment and French Revolution?" Ken asked Daisuke, looking at him expectantly.

He cringed, formulating what he was going to say in his head.

"Both the Enlightenment and the French Revolution were about bringing rights to the people and having the governments work better for them. Conservatism came about because some people didn't like the new ideas. Liberalism grew out of both the events and was expressed in the French Declaration of the Rights of Man and the American Bill of Rights. During the revolutions, Nationalist feelings came to the people of France because the people were fighting for the French nation. Viva la France!"

Ken's eyes widened. "I'm impressed. That was absolutely right."

"Whooo! I'm done!" cheered Daisuke, giving Ken an excited hug and then resting his head on his shoulder.

"Not quite," said Ken, smiling. Daisuke stared dumbly; they had read everything, questioned everything and then answered it all, too! He had done it all! He was done! What more could Ken possibly want from him?

"You seemed to have forgotten French kissing."

Davis's eyes lit up as he tackled his boyfriend and proceeded to show him just how much he knew about that particular topic.


End file.
